


Ward Dies Like He Should Have

by BenTramsami



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: I fucking hate Ward, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenTramsami/pseuds/BenTramsami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>see title</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ward Dies Like He Should Have

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the last episode of Season 2.

Melinda May wasn’t the type of person who smiled a lot. Her life didn’t involve a lot to smile about. There were certainly things she enjoyed doing and people she enjoyed spending time with, but her smiles were few and far between. And when she did smile, it was more of a smirk than anything.

But this, this brought her a pleasure she hadn’t felt in a long time, if ever. Grant Ward in horrific shock from killing his girlfriend because she had May’s face on. 

“Hi Ward.”

And before Ward could completely turn around she shot him in the side. Ward groaned in pain and made for his gun that he dropped and May shot his hand. He screamed, clutching his hand. 

May walked up to him and kicked away his gun.

“I had a monologue in mind, but I just want you gone,” May said lifting her gun.

Ward glared at her and opened his mouth to speak. May shot him point blank in the forehead.

Ward froze and then his dead body fell over. 

May kicked him over onto his back and emptied the rest of her magazine into his brain. His head was a gory mess when her gun started clicking empty.

May pulled out her phone and called Coulson.

“May?”

“They’re bringing Bobbi back, but I’m going to need a ride later. I need to burn Ward’s corpse so he doesn’t come back from the grave.”

“You killed him?” Coulson asked, pleasantly surprised.

“Yep. Everything in my gun is currently in his brain.”

“What about 33?”

“Ward killed her for me.”

“Whoa.”

“She had my face on.”

“Ah. Bad day for Ward.”

“Last day for Ward.”

“Well then, I’ll send someone back over once Bobbi’s back with us.”

“Much appreciated.”

“I’ll spread the good news about Ward. You said you’re burning him?”

“Yep. I don’t want this fucker to have any way to come back from the grave.”

“Good plan. I’ll see you later then.”

“You too.”

May hung up the phone and carried Ward’s body and dragged formerly-agent 33’s body out of the abandoned building, leaving a trail of blood behind. She threw both bodies in the dumpster and pulled out a lighter and set fire to a piece of cardboard in the dumpster.

Then she stood and watched as everything in the dumpster went up in flames. And she continued to watch for the hours it took for everything to turn into ashes. It was a hard sit once the scent of burning flesh started up, but May wanted to be one-hundred percent certain that Ward’s body turned into ash.

By the time the flames died, she had some company. The jet had arrived towards the end and Skye and Simmons and Fitz all came to watch Ward’s body finish burning. 

“He’s really dead?” said Simmons.

“He’s really dead.”

“Thank God…” Fitz said with a huge amount of relief.

“No kidding,” said Skye. “I like how you tricked him into killing his girlfriend first. That was a nice bit of cruelty to end his life on.”

“Most definitely,” agreed Simmons. 

“We’re not done just yet,” said May.

May had one of them get a large trash bag and she jumped into the dumpster to gather as much ash as she could into the bag. Then she directed them to fly over the ocean, despite it being in the opposite direction of their home base, and she opened the hatch just enough so she could empty the bag of ashes into the waves below.

“Why did we need to dump his ashes into the ocean? Seems a little too romantic for Ward,” Skye had asked.

“I am far from knowledgeable on alien technology, be it Asgardian or the blue guys whose serum saves lives at the price of obsession or anything else that might be out there. I doubt anyone would care enough about Ward to bring him back from the dead, but I’m not taking ANY chances,” May replied.

“I supposed having your body be burned to ashes and those ashes being thrown into the ocean and the ocean dissolving those ashes would make it a lot harder for any necromancers,” Simmons mused.

“Exactly,” said May.

…

Luckily, May was right about no one caring about Grant Ward. His worthless cruelty had finally come to end.

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking hate Ward. He needed to die in Season 1 by the hands of Melinda May.
> 
> Also, Agents of Shield has gone off the deep end.


End file.
